


here for you.

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears her, and it’s almost like he’s brought out of a trance. He realizes he’s leaning against the tiled shower wall, the cold spray of water pouring over him, and when he glances down he sees the water’s turned a murky black around his feet. He’s covered in soot—he can’t remember anything. All he remembers is he left the station around eleven PM, texted Lydia he’d be home soon, but he never remembers coming back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> **jordahparrish** asked: Marrish + Shower-Fluff (that's totally just one word... heheheh ;D)
> 
> this is more shower angst than shower fluff, lmao.

“Jordan?”

He hears her, and it’s almost like he’s brought out of a trance. He realizes he’s leaning against the tiled shower wall, the cold spray of water pouring over him, and when he glances down he sees the water’s turned a murky black around his feet. He’s covered in soot—he can’t remember anything. All he remembers is he left the station around eleven PM, texted Lydia he’d be home soon, but he never remembers coming back home.

And why does he feel so tired?

“Jordan?” He hears Lydia’s voice come closer and then the shower curtain is pulled back a little and he sees her. She looks like she just woke up, her hair in a messy bun and she’s only wearing one of his shirts. She looks beautiful, as always.

“Lydia..W-What time is it?” He asks, his voice quiet.

“Have you been crying?” She asks instead, and then she’s stepping into the tub and under the spray with him, shirt still on, not caring if she gets drenched as she cups his face gently, wiping away at his tear stained cheeks.  
  
“I..I don’t know,” he says, and he tries to remember exactly what happened after he left the station but his head hurts and all he wants to do is sleep. He asks her what time is it again.

“It’s four in the morning,” she finally replies, grabbing the loofah and soaping it up.

Four in the morning. That means he can’t recall anything from the past five hours. He’s losing track of time and blacking out and it scares him. “Lydia, I don’t know where I went, I don’t know what happened—”

“Shhh,” she cuts him off as he feels the soft sponge work across his chest. “It’s okay. Remember when I said we’ll figure it out? Together? We will, okay? Let’s wash you off first.” Her voice is soothing to his ears and all he can do is nod as he lets her clean him up, lets her scrub through the ash and all the soot coating his body. Lets her press sweet kisses against his neck and jawline, before finally meeting his lips, and when she kisses him he gets lost in it.

It’s like the world disappears around him and he forgets everything else whenever her lips move against his, first slow and comforting as she lulls him with whispering words, “it’s okay.  _I’m here._ It’s gonna be okay.” And despite not knowing what’s real and what’s not anymore, he knows this is real, that she’s real, and he nods against her mouth, losing himself in the kiss as it gets more passionate, lips and tongues colliding as he pushes her up against the shower wall, pinning her there almost absentmindedly.

Then he realizes what he’s doing and he steps away—because yes, even though they’ve been together for the past few months and have been intimate before, he’s not going to instigate something if she doesn’t want to, no matter how much he might want her, he’s not like that.

But then she’s pulling him back again, so close to her that the distance between them is nonexistent and their bodies are pressed together, her hand lowering so that she’s touching him. He groans as her hand wraps around his length and it doesn’t take long before he’s hard and pressing up against her thigh and she’s wrapping her legs around his waist, shirt hiking up.

They make love in the shower and it’s slow but desperate, him snapping his hips up against hers while her soft satisfied moans echo against the bathroom walls. And when his thrusts quicken, he picks her up from against the wall so that her arms wrap around his neck and she’s kissing him again, needy but loving as he takes her to her release.

She screams, muffled and beautiful as she buries her face in his shoulder, and it’s a scream of sheer pleasure that’s enough to make him climax as well, filling her up one last time before he lets go, spilling inside her.

They stay like that under the spray sated until they come down from their high and finally untangle from one another, washing each other off one last time before stepping out of the shower. Lydia helps him dry off and he helps her before they change into clean clothes and get under the covers in his bed together. Jordan feels warm and content as he rests his head against Lydia’s chest while she holds him, fingers brushing through his hair gently, but the back of his mind can’t help but think back on tonight’s events —whatever those events were that he can’t remember.

“Lyds, was there another body missing…?” He finds himself asking, looking at her and for a moment the expression on her face is unreadable, but then she smiles softly and reassuringly at him, her fingers brushing against his cheek.

“Shh, don’t think about that right now,” she whispers against his hair. “In the morning. We’ll talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep for now, okay?”

He nods, letting the conversation end there as his arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her closer to him. She continues stroking his hair, fingers sometimes lingering to scratch behind his ear just how he likes it, and the relaxing motion slowly makes him drowse off, falling asleep in her arms while thinking that whatever the morning brings, he’ll be okay as long as she’s right there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
